


We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Rain, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: Hugging himself while slipping over damp leaves and mud, Stiles grumbled under his breath about mother nature wanting to see him suffer. That was clearly the only reason he was currently in this predicament.There they were, walking through the Preserve, supposedly having some romantic quality time together—even though they’d mostly argued the whole time, though the playful kind of arguing, so like, debating—and thenboom! Thunderstorm.With the rain, and the lightning, and the thunder and all that fun stuff.Stiles hadnotleft the comfort of the loft to be stuck out in the rain for the elements to take him away! If he’d survived the Alpha pack and the Hunt, he wasnotgoing to let a thunderstorm take him down! No sirree Bob!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 15
Kudos: 621





	We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?

This was the _worst_! Why was rain so fucking unpredictable?! Why couldn’t it have a schedule? Three times a week, between the hours of five and seven, it would rain. Why couldn’t that be a thing? Why was it that Stiles and Derek had gone out to the Preserve when there wasn’t a cloud in the sky and it was all perfectly lovely and peaceful, and as soon as they were at least an _hour_ away from civilization, a fucking thunderstorm started up?!

The weather was being a dick! Giving them a false sense of security so they’d go out far into the woods, only to be like, “Psych, bitch!” an hour later! 

Like, there’d been literally _no clouds_ in the fucking sky! None! Not a one! And now it was pouring rain so hard it was like thousands of tiny little needles landing on his skin. And it was _cold_ , dammit! This was _unacceptable_! 

Hugging himself while slipping over damp leaves and mud, Stiles grumbled under his breath about mother nature wanting to see him suffer. That was clearly the only reason he was currently in this predicament. 

There they were, walking through the Preserve, supposedly having some romantic quality time together—even though they’d mostly argued the whole time, though the playful kind of arguing, so like, debating—and then _boom_! Thunderstorm. 

With the rain, and the lightning, and the thunder and all that fun stuff. 

Stiles had _not_ left the comfort of the loft to be stuck out in the rain for the elements to take him away! If he’d survived the Alpha pack and the Hunt, he was _not_ going to let a thunderstorm take him down! No sirree Bob! 

Slipping on another patch of leaves and windmilling his arms with a curse, Stiles caught himself on a tree and managed not to land on his ass. That would be _just_ what he needed. Slipping in the mud and hurting his tailbone. Then he’d be wet, miserable, _and_ in pain. 

Turning to check on Derek, since he’d been suspiciously quiet behind him—to be fair, Stiles didn’t have super-hearing and this rain was _loud_ —he paused when he caught sight of his boyfriend standing in the middle of the path where there was a break in the trees. Derek’s eyes were closed, head tilted back while the rain beat down on him from above. He looked peaceful, almost relaxed, while the rain beat down on him, flattening his hair against his skin. 

For a few seconds, Stiles couldn’t move. He just stared incredulously while Derek _stood there_ , allowing the rain to cascade over him, seeming to almost _enjoy_ it. Like it wasn’t a million tiny needles of ice hitting his skin, but a very pressurized massage of some kind. 

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles demanded grumpily, turning to head back for Derek and almost slipping on the same pile of leaves. He cursed, managed to stay upright, and made it over to where his boyfriend was still standing, head tilted back and feeling the rain on his face. 

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Stiles demanded once he was close enough, going back to hugging himself. 

Derek opened his eyes and lowered his head, letting out a small laugh he tried to disguise as a cough, probably because Stiles’ plastered-down hair looked ridiculous. 

“There’s nothing wrong with a little rain,” Derek said instead. He had to shout to be heard over the sound of water hitting leaves, because unlike him, Stiles didn’t have super special Werewolf ears. 

“This isn’t ‘a little rain,’ Derek! This is a fucking thunderstorm!” Stiles threw one arm out to emphasize his point, water flying off his clothes. Not that it did any good, since the rain was still falling harder than ever.

And Stiles wasn’t even exaggerating for once! This was a legitimate thunderstorm! And he was _cold_ and _wet_ and he wanted to get back to the loft where he could curl up under a blanket with a Werewolf heater for a boyfriend and maybe some hot chocolate or coffee, he hadn’t decided which yet. 

Instead, he was standing in the middle of a path, hugging himself with rain falling over him in torrents while his boyfriend was there ‘feeling the rain.’ 

“You look so miserable,” Derek said with small smile. 

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock! It’s fucking cold and raining. Let’s go!” Stiles started to turn so they could head back but Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him back around. 

Stiles was pressed flat against Derek’s chest, the Werewolf’s arms wrapped around him securely. He could feel Derek’s cheek against his, and when he started to protest, he paused. 

Derek was warm. Even now, with the rain falling on them, he was warm enough that Stiles felt the chill easing ever so slightly. He didn’t know if Derek was doing the weird Werewolf pain-sucking thing—did that extend to being cold?!—or if just having him close was helping, but he felt a little less... well, a little less miserable than he had moments before. 

The rain was still falling relatively hard, and he was sure he was going to get sick stuck out here, but Derek’s heart was beating slow and steady in his chest, and he was holding Stiles like he was something to be protected, and it felt nice. 

It felt really nice. 

The rain was too loud for them to speak, so they just stayed in the path, hugging while the rain continued to beat down on them. Now that he wasn’t frozen and thoroughly miserable, this was actually not that bad. The sound of rain was actually almost soothing, and he could feel some of his stress beginning to melt away. Sure, he was still wet, but it wasn’t _so_ bad. Besides, he and Derek had become friends by being wet, considering the whole pool thing, so maybe water wasn’t _necessarily_ the enemy. 

“Stop using your weirdo Werewolf magic on me,” Stiles muttered. 

He felt Derek’s laugh more than he heard it, his boyfriend’s chest puffing out a few times. Lips were at his ear, and while Derek didn’t shout, he was still loud so Stiles could hear him. 

“Wolves are part of nature. We like this sort of thing.” 

“Whatever, you’re just lucky I love you. Now shut up and keep feeling the rain, or whatever. But when we get home, you owe me chocolate.” 

He could feel Derek’s smile against his temple and took that as an affirmation. 

He was _definitely_ going to get sick, but well, Derek was happy and Stiles didn’t want to ruin that. 

So he stayed out on the path in the rain with him as long as Derek wanted. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock (c) Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
